


505.

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, But they don't know that, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Jock Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, they like each other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Las marcas de las almas gemelas hacían su aparición al cumplir los dieciséis. Derek había estado muy entusiasmado por la suya hasta que sintió un ardor en su muñeca y vio las primeras palabras que le diría su alma gemela.“Hey, tienes un bonito trasero.”Tenía que ser una maldita broma.





	505.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [este post de tumblr](http://hxlinxy.tumblr.com/post/90550513531/that-once-over-like-the-first-time-geekderek-gets) y el título es de [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvbDfelLb1Y)  
> Estoy experimentando con el tema del smut, así que espero haya quedado bien :)

Las marcas de las almas gemelas hacían su aparición al cumplir los dieciséis. Derek había estado muy entusiasmado por la suya hasta que sintió un ardor en su muñeca y vio las primeras palabras que le diría su alma gemela.

_“Hey, tienes un bonito trasero”_

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Pero, aun así, Derek se volteó y se miró a si mismo en el espejo, bien, tal vez si tenía un bonito trasero, todo el ejercicio que había estado haciendo durante el verano estaba dando sus frutos.

 

+

 

Se subió al autobús escolar de su primer día del penúltimo año, se acomodó las gafas y se sentó en su habitual lugar hasta atrás, donde difícilmente lo molestarían mientras leía.

 Una picazón comenzó en su nuca al sentirse observado, pero estaba en el último lugar así que no había nadie detrás de él, por lo que miró al frente solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Stiles “soy demasiado para este mundo” Stilinski.

Stiles le sonrió, ¡le sonrió! Derek iba a tener un ataque ahí mismo.

A pesar de que eran del mismo grado y estaban juntos en el equipo de Lacrosse, jamás habían hablado, ni por error, ni siquiera para hacerse un pase o algo por el estilo, tal vez debido a que Stiles tenía un gran ego y una fila interminable de chicas y chicos que se querían acostar con él o tal vez porque a pesar de que a Derek le gustara el deporte y no solía ser muy sociable, él prefería estar en la biblioteca leyendo o haciendo sus deberes.

Derek correspondió a la sonrisa y se ocultó tras su libro para evitar que Stiles lo viera sonrojado. Derek no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero él, internamente, se encontraba en la fila para salir con Stiles, no solo acostarse y, es que ese chico lo tenía cautivado desde que se conocieron en séptimo grado.

Tal vez era su sonrisa confiada como si supiera todos los secretos del mundo o la expresión altanera cuando participaba en clase o los lunares distribuidos por su rostro y cuello o el cabello castaño largo -le sentaba mucho mejor que cuando lo traía corto al ras- desordenado de tanto pasar sus manos por él. Tal vez era todo eso combinado, pero Stiles le gustaba. Al menos físicamente.

 

+

 

Después del entrenamiento, Derek se duchó y, como siempre, se quedó después de que todos se fueran. Aprovechó que se había quedado solo para relajarse en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente destensara todos sus músculos.

Escuchó pasos en los vestidores y se volteó, cerrando el agua en el proceso. Se topo a Stilinski en la entrada de las duchas, con una toalla en la cintura, aún tenía gotitas de agua corriendo por su cuerpo y una bonita sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Hey, tienes un bonito trasero— dijo en forma casual y esa simple frase hizo que el cerebro de Derek cortocircuitara.

Detengan el mundo.

¿Stiles Stilinski era su alma gemela? ¿Ese chico que en la vida le había dado un segundo vistazo hasta esa mañana?

Derek abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—Y también una bonita polla— el chico se relamió los labios— ¿me dejarías chuparte?

Derek parecía un venado atrapado bajo los faros de un auto. Stiles poco a poco se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, paseando sus manos por sus bíceps, sus pectorales y los cuadros en su abdomen que habían tomado forma gracias al ejercicio intenso que había comenzado a hacer desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

El moreno no atinó a decir nada, solo asintió y Stiles sonrió aún más grande ante el permiso. Pasó sus labios sobre sus pezones antes de descender con pequeños toques hasta su polla.

Stiles le dio besos con la boca abierta a la punta, para después tomarla entre sus manos y lamerla por los lados.

—Joder, tu boca— susurró Derek cuando Stiles comenzó a meterlo en el calor de su abertura.

Stiles se quedó quieto un minuto y alzó la mirada para conectarla con la suya. Derek tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no correrse con la imagen frente a él: los bonitos labios de Stiles alrededor de su polla y sus manos enterradas en su cabello castaño, pero sin hacer presión, no forzaría a Stiles a tomar más de lo que podía.

—No tomes más de lo que pueeeee… ¡Ah! —Stiles hizo que se interrumpiera cuando siguió tomándolo hasta que su barbilla chocó con las bolas de Derek y Derek pudo sentir el fondo de la garganta de Stiles trabajando sobre él.

No iba a durar mucho más a este paso, no con Stiles gimiendo también alrededor de su longitud y provocándole espasmos a Derek.

—¡Joder! —gritó cuando Stiles hizo algo con su lengua que lo hizo ver estrellas— Stiles voy a correrme— aviso y el chico solo se esmeró más en su tarea.

Si había visto estrellas solo con lo que sea que hizo con su lengua, cuando Stiles arrebató el orgasmo de él vio la galaxia entera.

Se vino con un grito y Stiles siguió estimulándolo a través de su orgasmo. Derek tuvo que sostenerse de las llaves de la ducha para no irse al suelo, con Stiles aun pegado a él.

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas y estuvo a punto de alejar a Stiles de él, pero al ver que se estaba acariciando furiosamente mientras lo chupaba se dio cuenta de que estaba persiguiendo su liberación.

Recordó entonces que Stiles tenía una fijación oral, considerando que siempre tenía algo en su boca.

Stiles lo dejó ir y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su muslo mientras se corría.

Eso fue música para los oídos de Derek.

Ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie y le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Derek.

—Perfectamente— respondió con voz ronca el otro. Joder, a ese paso se pondría duro de nuevo— oye Derek— llamó Stiles y sí, se estaba poniendo duro— ¿qué dice tu muñeca?

Estaba prohibido decir o enseñar abiertamente la frase con las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela, pero la sonrisa de Stiles eran franca, simple, confiada.

—Te enseño la mía si tu me enseñas la tuya— respondió y se gano una ceja alzada por parte de Stiles— me refiero a la frase.

—Lo sé bobo, la tuya acaba de estar en mi boca hace cinco minutos.

Ambos chicos extendieron su brazo izquierdo para mostrar su muñeca interna.

En la de Stiles estaban las palabras:

“Joder, tu boca”

 

+++

 

**Más temprano ese día.**

—Te lo digo Jackson, Hale está caliente como el sol— Jackson le dio una mirada desinteresada.

—¿El mismo chico por el que pasas tiempo en la biblioteca y usa gafas a pesar de que no las necesita?

—No sabes si no las necesita.

—Stiles, no las sustituye con nada cuando jugamos, no lentes de contacto, no goggles con aumento, usa las gafas solo para verse interesante.

—No solo se ve, lo es Jacks.

—Ugh— Jackson bebió de su botella— si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no solo hablas con él?

—Yo… lo haré hoy, bueno, planeo hacer algo mucho mejor.

—¿Chuparlo en los vestuarios después del entrenamiento?

Stiles solo le guiñó el ojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber lo que piensan :)  
> Les dejó [mi tumblr](https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/) por si quieren ir a decir hola o lo que sea :) (ya redirecciona directamente a mi blog, por alguna razón antes no dejaba hacer eso)


End file.
